


The Fulcrum

by DoppyRex



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Force Scheming, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: Ahsoka is more changed by Mortis than originally believed.Forge the new Path, Jedi, Sith, Grey, None She shall be and Yet all.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & The Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: Guardians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ahsoka Died she was in the force world of Mortis, under the Son’s control being forced to fight her Masters. She didn’t remember much of what it felt like if asked later she would have said it was peaceful, but then she was dragged back to the world of the living, from her peaceful resolution with the force, she was brought back to replace the Daughter and stand as the physical entity of Ashla. She came back just in time to watch the end of ~~Her~~ The Father and ~~Brother~~ Son. They never really spoke about what happened afterwards; it was a topic best avoided. Even if she still woke up in the middle of the night having nightmares and then had to go down to the training room to tire herself out enough to even garner sleep. 

* * *

Yoda didn’t know what he was seeing, but something was off with Padawan Tano after she had come back from that mission to the force plain. She almost looked as if she was trying to hide at the meeting and avoid notice at all costs. But then he peered closer at her through the force and saw ~~A Beacon calling its servants to follow and stand~~ , her signature ~~Hidden Behind shields that were rumoured to be myths~~ open and pulsing with its life force as normal.

He was worried his people had a name for Mortis and the People that lived there, but interacting with them was specifically forbidden for almost all beings if you interacted with the force, because it could cause serious consequences, and a living deity was never a good thing to have around. So busy with his thoughts the only reason he realised that they had been dismissed is when ~~a bright flash of pure light left the space~~ the doors closing. 

Yoda did not fear but he was tempted to start, the force itself was almost screaming every time you tried to look to close at whatever had happened to Padawan Tano.

* * *

The second time ~~Ashla~~ Ahsoka died, she didn’t realize at first, she remembered the Citadel she died, trying to save Charger from drowning below in the lava when he fell off of the cliff face, she woke back up lying on her back on a ridge just above the lava. She at first thought that she had just landed there when she fell but then she noticed that she was under the rockface and so couldn’t have landed there without interference. She didn’t realise that she had skipped through time a small amount as well until when climbing the rock face again she realised she was back with the group, and they had never noticed her gone. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at her weirdly when they reached the platform for a bit but she just shrugged it off. As she continued on she could swear that she heard the force, 

_There is no Death for you, Only the Force, Be careful my wayward child._

* * *

Anakin wasn’t sure what to do, His padawan had been changing ever since that small portion of time on Mortis, most of which he couldn’t remember anyway. Obi-Wan had noticed too, but not many people had; sometimes he would look at her and she would be glowing a faint glow of light or when in combat he wouldn’t see her but instead a Griffin slaughtering through droids dodging blaster fire and moving troops out of the way. 

He was talking with Obi-Wan about it in his quarters and they had just decided that they would keep it from the council because it didn’t seem to be changing her and she hadn’t noticed the goings-on. He had voiced his doubts about whether or not she was safe but something in the force was almost screaming at him that she was trustworthy. He had opened the door and for a brief second he caught sight of ~~A glowing being darting around the corner, conversing with a figure of pale light~~ Ahsoka walking around the corner, talking to Rex about something, it looked like they were having fun with whatever they were doing. 

* * *

“Are you sure this is the path, the child should walk?”

“No but it is the will, She has an important role to play.”

“I know, Love I know she just reminds me of myself.”

“You were different, at least you had some knowledge in the path being set before you, even if it was only through another.”

* * *

_Forge the new Path, Jedi, Sith, Grey, None She shall be and Yet all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations Begin
> 
> Forge the new Path, Jedi, Sith, Grey, None She shall be and Yet all.  
> Order and Chaos, both hold a place, Passion yet Peace,

Rex wasn’t sure what was going on, Jedi had been taking double looks at him and Ahsoka, ever since that weird incident when the Generals came back injured and claimed to have been gone for days when it just looked like a couple of minutes for him. He had seen General Kenobi and General Skywalker talking in the briefings whilst glancing at the two of them. Commander Tano Hadn’t noticed anything and he assumed it was all fine then but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to use the Vode Rumour mill to figure out what was going on.

\---

Cody was scared, he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone and was worried that it was just a lack of sleep but his brother had come to ask him to keep an eye on the rumour mill about anything to do with General Kenobi, Skywalker or Commander Tano and then had turned on the way out of the room and for a second he swore he saw his Vod’ika illuminated in a blinding white light, covered in White Beskar’gam with Orange Markings and Black lines holding a white blade over his head.

He would have let it go as sleep deprivation if it hadn’t happened again, General Kenobi had brought him aboard the Resolute with him because he needed to talk to General Skywalker about the upcoming Campaign, he had been dismissed to go and find Rex and Commander Tano, he was walking towards the barracks when he passed a sparing room and heard ~~A roar, and the sound of claws hitting Beskar~~ thuds of fists hitting each other, as he turned he saw ~~A tall Gryphin, fighting a man wearing Beskar’gam with a White Blade~~ Commander Tano and Rex Sparring, dressed down.

\---

_ Faint child of Mine _

_ The time is coming _

_ Prepare your Warriors _

_ Hold your Ground _

_ Stand tall and free _

  
  


The Sounds floated on the winds around ~~Ashla~~ Ahsoka, allowing her to bask into the light of ~~her~~ the ~~Father~~ Force. She followed into a rhythm with them as she strolled along the corridor just letting the force lead her. Ever since Mortis she had been more in tune with the force than ever before, and it was still soothing to her letting her move along its waves in peace and harmony. She could always see where she had left her touch and could feel the pulsing of someone else listening to the winds

She had already decided to do research when she got back to the archives, despite how they were constantly being driven away over and over again from coruscant and the Temple. The only instances she could remember that might hold some key as to what was happening to her was the Prodigal Knight and Master Fay, both were thought at some points to be a myth, and yet also believed to be true and she wondered if she might find information on them for answers. She was just about to take control of herself again when she heard the force signature of a being fighting for control whilst begging for help.

She ran free on the wind as she narrowed it down, turning the corner and approaching a locked room carefully. Moving slowly she leaned against the door before she could hear ragged crying coming from inside. She used the force to remove the lock and then opened the door slowly seeing a trooper curled into the fetal position, his hands in his head-scratching at his skull as he sobbed over and over again, murmuring. “Never again please no, … Good Soldiers, Follow Orders. … God why please make it stop” 

She leant down and as she moved closer her hand glowed until she touched the top of his head and was dragged into his mind. 

  
  


_ Fix their Will _

_ Set them free _

_ Start on the _

_ Path to light _

_ Serve you they Will _

* * *

Fay was excited, the wind was whispering to her of a fourth to join their ranks, she had to go and meet them soon to see if they were the right sort of person for the job the Force had tasked to them, She did not doubt the force’s judgement, but she was Master Fay Grandmaster to Master Yoda, and she had learnt how stagnated people could become in their beliefs she had Lived through the final battle and had left the order when she had told them that she had not felt Darth Bane pass into the force. She had learnt how damaging the Jedi Could be to the one’s meant to walk a middle path with all the benefits and curses it came with. So she whispered into the force slowly

_ Join us sister, for we await your arrival _

* * *

“Things are going quicker then they were meant to,”

“I know, I know but we couldn’t hide the disturbance fully, the force has chosen a champion and it has rippled, we kept them hidden the best we could.”

“Let us hope that the plan is enough to keep them safe until Fay can reach her,”

“Let us hope.”

* * *

_ Order and Chaos, both hold a place, Passion yet Peace, _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to link up with Rushed Plans because I already have a prequel planned for that, instead this is going to go and be more of a tradition Fix-It but we still get to see some Characters that I love the idea of or might have Stolen from other works
> 
> Recommend The Desert storm Series for some of my ideas god I love it (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311746)


End file.
